Deux ans trop tard
by Glasgow
Summary: Deux ans après la "mort" de Sherlock, John est serein et s'est reconstuit auprès de Lestrade. Quand soudain... John/Greg


Entre deux chapitres de "Watson dans la tourmente" me voilà avec une fic nettement plus légère, dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Je voulais aborder le retour de Sherlock après sa mise en scène de Reichenbach, du point de vu d'un John qui aurait réussi à l'oublier.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Découvrant de la lumière en pénétrant dans l'appartement, John esquissa un sourire radieux. Pour une fois que son compagnon était rentré avant lui, il n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son blouson et ses chaussures puis fila au salon rejoindre Greg. Celui-ci, installé sur le canapé, une bière à moitié entamée posée devant lui sur la table basse, lisait un rapport provenant de Scotland Yard. Sans un bruit, le médecin alla s'asseoir près de lui tandis que son cœur s'accélérait très légèrement. Plus d'un an et il avait toujours ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il était auprès de lui. Il aimait cela, comme si c'était la confirmation qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bon.

Délaissant sa lecture, Lestrade se tourna vers lui, le fixant de son regard fatigué tout en esquissant un sourire. John l'embrassa doucement puis se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux car ils avaient dépassé depuis longtemps la phase où il fallait parler en permanence pour faire bonne impression. Désormais même ce silence complice était l'occasion, peut-être encore plus que le reste, d'être proches. Greg avait repris la lecture de son rapport tout en gardant un bras passé autour des épaules de son compagnon. John, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, avait fermé les yeux et se contentait de profiter du moment. Après une longue journée de travail il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une telle étreinte pour se détendre.

Quand le policier estima qu'il avait suffisamment travaillé pour la journée, il termina sa bière, embrassa John puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils préparèrent rapidement un repas simple et mangèrent en bavardant gaiement. John raconta quelques anecdotes concernant ses patients et annonça qu'ils étaient invités au mariage prochain de Sarah. Greg fit part de la dernière lubie d'Anderson pour attirer Donovan dans son lit, ils en rirent de bon cœur, se satisfaisant comme toujours des petites choses qui faisaient leur vie.

De retour au salon ils se chamaillèrent quant au choix du film et Lestrade, comme bien souvent, fini par laisser John gagner. Ils eurent ainsi droit à la énième rediffusion d'une comédie américaine quelconque, profitant qu'ils l'aient déjà vue pour parler encore, flirter un peu… Le policier soupçonna son compagnon d'avoir choisi justement ce film là dans ce but, ce qui ne lui fit que plus plaisir.

Une fois au lit ils firent l'amour. Avec le temps la tendresse avait remplacé la fougue des débuts. Le plaisir était pourtant toujours bien là, décuplé même à présent qu'il y avait les sentiments. A l'image de leur vie à deux, c'était tranquille, plan-plan presque, mais cela n'en était que plus plaisant, sécurisant. John avait eu du mal à s'y faire au début. Au sortir de la guerre, il avait partagé son quotidien avec un homme imprévisible, attirant autant que recherchant le danger, faisant de leur quotidien un feu d'artifice permanent. L'ancien soldat avait aimé cette existence, jusqu'au drame.

La mort de Sherlock, son amant, son amour, avait eu un effet dévastateur. Il avait alors sombré pendant des mois avant finalement de s'en remettre peu à peu grâce au soutient de ses proches. Au même moment Greg réglait son divorce et les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, s'épaulant à chaque coup dur. L'évolution de leur relation ensuite les avait surpris autant l'un que l'autre et n'avait pas rendu les choses simples entre eux. Néanmoins ils avaient lentement pris leurs marques, jusqu'à être totalement épanouis désormais. Avec Greg, le médecin avait découvert un nouveau mode de vie, fait de routine, de tranquillité, de stabilité et il y avait pris goût, au point de se demander aujourd'hui comment il avait pu supporter le quotidien explosif de Baker Street.

Tandis que son compagnon s'endormait tout contre lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, John passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, déposa un baiser sur son front puis ferma les yeux à son tour. Pourtant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, le blond songea un bref instant à Sherlock, dont il vit l'image de son visage dans sa tête. Il s'était remis de sa disparition mais le détective continuait à lui manquer. Alors, même si sa présence s'était peu à peu estompée dans son esprit, il s'autorisait parfois à songer à lui, à leur amour… Heureusement cela lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent, pas plus d'une fois par jour en fait, c'était bien assez.

Au début de leur relation, à l'époque où son ancien amant était encore tellement présent dans son esprit, Greg lui demandait régulièrement s'il songeait encore effectivement à Sherlock. Les première fois John disait la vérité, mais il voyait bien que cela faisait souffrir le policier. Celui-ci semblait convaincu que John l'avait choisi par dépit alors même qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du génial détective, or le blond avait horreur de le peiner. Alors par la suite, il avait pris l'habitude de mentir, répondant systématiquement non à la fameuse question. Il soupçonnait Lestrade de ne pas être dupe, mais l'un et l'autre s'en portaient mieux.

Depuis quelques mois, le DI ne demandait plus rien à propos de Holmes. Le cadet était convaincu que cela venait du fait qu'ils étaient nettement plus proches et surtout plus épanoui au sein de leur couple. Parce que non, il n'avait jamais choisi Greg par dépit mais était bel et bien terriblement amoureux. Amoureux à en crever. Alors à chaque instant il tentait d'en convaincre son homme, qui semblait ne pas avoir une grande estime de lui-même. Mais petit à petit cela fonctionnait et c'était parfait ainsi. Parce que ce couple, John y croyait par-dessus tout et était prêt à se battre bec et ongles pour le préserver.

C'est sur ces pensées que le médecin s'endormit enfin, tenant fermement la main de son amour dans la sienne.

ooOoo

En s'éveillant le lendemain, Watson était heureux. Il ne fut même pas déçu de trouver la place à côté de lui vide, les draps déjà froids. Greg l'avait prévenu qu'une journée chargée l'attendait, encore et toujours de la paperasse et parfois malheureusement il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le médecin en revanche était de repos pour la journée et comptait bien en profiter. Il s'étira lentement tel un chat avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et pendant ce temps il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire des heures à venir. Un thé d'abord, comme chaque matin il en mourait d'envie, un peu de ménage ensuite, pas très intéressant mais parfois il fallait bien s'y mettre, puis il irait faire quelques courses, dans le quartier ce qui serait l'occasion d'une petite promenade. Après ces corvées qui lui prendraient bien la matinée, il aurait le temps de lire et même de regarder un dvd peut-être. Et pour finir il cuisinerait un bon petit festin pour son homme. Voilà décidemment un programme parfait, une journée comme il les aimait.

Se levant, il enfila un tee-shirt et un caleçon puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et se dirigea vers le frigo. Un immense sourire lui échappa lorsque son regard se posa sur un post-it collé sur la porte. Greg lui souhaitait une bonne journée et lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il se répéta pour la énième fois combien il avait de la chance, son homme était décidément le compagnon idéal.

Il posa finalement le beurre et la marmelade sur la table puis alla couper le gaz quand la bouilloire siffla. Il prépara son thé en fredonnant doucement la musique du générique du film de la veille, détail qui l'amusa, il ne se prêtait effectivement plus à cela quand il vivait à Baker Street après que Sherlock se soit une fois moqué de lui. Songeant à son ancien domicile, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait aller voir Mrs. Hudson prochainement, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa maison pour s'installer ici de façon définitive voilà quelques mois, il s'était inquiété pour sa logeuse et surtout amie, alors il passait la voir pratiquement tous les jours. Mais depuis peu elle avait trouvé un compagnon, semblait sincèrement heureuse, alors John ne s'en faisait plus pour elle et n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser s'il ne lui rendait plus visite plus d'une fois par semaine.

Il porta à ses lèvres le breuvage fumant et s'apprêtait à y goûter lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter.

« Bonjour John ! »

Le médecin se figea tandis que son mug s'écrasait pitoyablement à ses pieds, s'éparpillant en morceaux sur le carrelage. En face de lui, l'homme lui souriait, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

« Sherlock…, dit-il dans un souffle. Mais tu es mort !

- Tu vois bien que non », s'amusa le détective avant de traverser la pièce pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Totalement sous le choc, John se laissa faire spontanément, se prenant même à savourer l'étreinte, un soupir de bien-être lui échappant sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour le retenir. Mais après quelques minutes, lorsque Sherlock passa sa main sous son menton et releva sa tête vers lui, certainement pour l'embrasser, le médecin reprit subitement ses esprits, s'écarta vivement de lui et lui mit son poing dans la mâchoire. Sherlock couina, plus de surprise que de douleur, tandis que l'autre homme reculait de quelques pas.

« John ?

- Tu étais censé être mort ! Tu m'as abandonné !

- Mais tu vois bien que je ne suis pas mort ! »

Le cadet dit cela avec un tel naturel que cela n'énerva que davantage le médecin. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi grave pour lui alors que Sherlock semblait prendre cela avec tellement de légèreté ? Comme bien souvent par le passé ils n'étaient décidément pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« C'est pire que si tu étais vraiment mort ! lâcha-t-il. Et puis comment c'est possible ?

- C'est long et plutôt compliqué à expliquer. Pour la faire courte, j'ai dû me faire passer pour mort pour vous sauver toi, Lestrade et Mrs. Hudson. Ensuite j'ai continué cette mascarade autant pour vous protéger que pour débusquer chacun des complices de Moriarty.

- Et ça t'a pris tout ce temps ?

- Disons que certains étaient coriaces. »

John continuait à le fixer comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, ce qui était presque le cas finalement. Il secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, c'est… c'est impossible ! Je t'ai vu mort sur ce trottoir ! Tu étais… couvert de sang, tu n'avais plus de pouls…

- Tout n'était qu'illusion.

- Je m'en fous ! Tu… J'ai bien failli crever moi aussi ce jour-là ! Tu te rends compte de ça bordel ? »

S'interrompant, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, remarquant subitement qu'il tremblait.

« Tu étais mort… »

Cette fois sa voix était presque inaudible.

« Tu étais mort, répéta-t-il.

- Je suis désolé John.

- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Surtout tu ne dis pas ça ! Tu l'as fait, non ? Tu m'as trahi, tu m'as… tellement fait mal… Que tu sois désolé ne change rien, ne représente rien. »

Sur le point de perdre irrémédiablement son calme, il quitta la pièce pour aller récupérer son portable dans le salon et revint en pianotant nerveusement leur les touches su smartphone. Adossé au plan de travail, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En terminant avec son sms, John le fixa à nouveau un moment, comme pour s'assurer encore une fois qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Alors tu es bien là », marmonna-t-il.

L'interpellé ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, il sentait combien c'était inutile, il choisit plutôt de ne pas interrompre son compagnon, qui n'en n'avait pas fini, loin de là.

« J'ai bien failli crever moi aussi, continuait effectivement John. Pendant presque un an j'ai bien cru que je ne m'en relèverais pas. J'arrivais pas à me lever le matin et quand j'y parvenais je passais la journée dans mon fauteuil, à fixer le tien… S'il n'y avait pas eu Mrs. Hudson et Greg pour me tenir compagnie, s'assurer que je mange de temps en temps… je serais mort.

- Je sais John.

- Non ! Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas que le jour de ton enterrement, en rentrant dans notre appartement vide j'ai mis mon arme dans ma bouche, décidé à en finir. C'est Mycroft qui m'en a empêché ! J'ai passé les quelques jours suivants debout devant la fenêtre du salon à regarder l'extérieur, à chercher les signes de la fin du monde. Tu étais mort alors tout devait forcément s'arrêter, la vie en général n'avait plus lieu d'être. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça n'est pas arrivé ! Les gens ont continué à rire, à aimer, à vivre. Et moi pendant ce temps…

- Je suis désolé…

- M'est égal ! Tu étais en vie pendant tout ce temps ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté ? Je comprends que tu aies pu avoir besoin de faire le mort, mais à moi au moins tu aurais pu dire la vérité. Tu pensais que je te trahirais ?

- Bien sûr que non. John, tu es le seul être en qui je n'ai jamais eu confiance et tu le sais. Mais tu étais sous surveillance. Moran, le bras droit de Moriarty, s'était installé en face du 221b et guettait chacun de tes gestes. Il aurait vite compris que tu jouais la comédie. »

Entendant cela, John pâlit dangereusement et eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de franchir les deux mètres à peine qui le séparaient de l'autre homme pour le frapper à nouveau.

« Tu m'as trahi pour que je serve tes intérêts ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'importe ma souffrance du moment que ce Moran ne se doutait de rien ! Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Sherlock, je t'aimais… Toi et moi c'était… exceptionnel. On s'était promis que ça durerait toujours. Et tu m'as utilisé !

- Crois-moi, ce n'était pas facile. Mycroft me faisait des rapports réguliers sur ton état et parfois, avec un bon déguisement, je pouvais m'approcher de toi quand tu sortais. Ta peine je la ressentais aussi. J'avis mal avec toi.

- Mais toi tu savais. Tu aurais pu tout arrêter en un instant. Mycroft était aussi dans le coup donc ?

- Il m'a aidé à disparaître…

- Vous avez dû bien vous foutre de ma gueule tous les deux, à me voir pleurer un drame qui n'était qu'une comédie.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit, j'avais autant mal que toi. Et Mycroft était peiné lui aussi.

- Mais vous n'avez pas eu pitié de moi. Jamais !

- On ne pouvait pas. La pitié ne faisait pas partie de l'équation.

- Vous êtes des monstres sans cœur !

- Ne dis pas ça John. Tu es la seule personne pour qui je me suis justement découvert l'existence d'un cœur. Je me suis détesté pendant ces deux années d'exil. Et seul ton amour m'a permis de tenir bon. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, voilà tout.

- Ça ne me suffit pas ! Ta priorité aurait dû être de me préserver ! C'est comme ça que fonctionne un couple. De mon côté je t'ai toujours fait passer avant tout le reste et j'attendais la même considération.

- John…

- Tais-toi ! »

L'ordre avait claqué avec hargne, tellement violemment que Sherlock sursauta. Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Tout dans l'attitude de John montrait qu'il était fou de douleur, fou de colère. Et quelque part il l'avait prévu. Evidemment dans son esprit il n'avait pas songé que John puisse prendre aussi mal son retour, après tout il aurait simplement dû être heureux de le retrouver. Mais lorsque la veille il avait annoncé à son frère qu'il reprenait enfin sa vie, celui-ci, légèrement plus au fait des conventions sociales, l'avais mis en garde quant aux réactions potentielles du médecin. Lui avait éludé le problème d'un signe distrait de la main. Pourtant à présent il constatait, une fois n'est pas coutume, que Mycroft avait eu raison.

C'était incompréhensible, mais c'était ainsi. Lui qui avait espéré que John lui saute au cou et décide d'effacer ces deux années sombres, il en était pour ses frais. Certes lorsqu'il l'avait vu se rapprocher de Lestrade il avait compris que ce serait un peu plus difficile, mais certainement pas à ce point…

Le blond alla se planter devant la fenêtre et resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant plus vraiment comment gérer la situation. Il était perdu. Revoir Sherlock ainsi devant lui, alors qu'il était parvenu, après avoir tellement lutté, à faire son deuil, était perturbant. Il réalisait, comme il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer tout à fait, or c'était certainement cela le pire. Parce que normalement il aurait dû le détester pour tout cela. Bien sûr il lui en voulait, terriblement, mais une part de lui était également heureuse. Ce qui lui donnait la sale impression de trahir Greg.

« John…, tenta une nouvelle fois le détective.

- Sherlock, j'ai besoin de temps, répondit le blond sans se retourner. Laisse-moi juste quelques instant pour… j'en sais rien, faire le point…

- D'accord. »

Les minutes passèrent inexorablement et John tentait de faire face, de gérer tous ses sentiments, tandis que Sherlock, toujours immobile, patientait, bouillant intérieurement. Dans son esprit cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, tout aurait dû être beaucoup plus simple… C'était déstabilisant pour quelqu'un tellement habitué à tout prévoir, tout anticiper.

Finalement, lui tournant toujours le dos, John se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi être finalement venu me voir aujourd'hui ?

- Je reprends enfin ma vie, commencer par toi m'apparaissait normal.

- J'apprécie l'initiative, du moins je crois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères de moi ? »

Au moment exact où il prononça ces mots, Sherlock réalisa combien il avait été naïf de croire qu'après deux ans d'absence sa vie reprendrait comme avant. Si lui avait pris ce temps pour se consacrer exclusivement à son travail, à la traque de chaque membre du réseau de son ennemi personnel, John lui avait continué à évoluer, à vivre. Ils n'attendaient plus les mêmes choses de l'existence désormais. C'était logique en fin de compte, il s'en voulu d'autant plus de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Honteux, il baissa les yeux.

« Je…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, mal à l'aise.

- Très bien, alors laisse-moi le dire à ta place, reprit John d'un ton mordant. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahi pendant deux putains d'année. Et quand je suis enfin parvenu à me reconstruire, maintenant que j'ai refait ma vie, que je suis heureux… tu reviens du jour au lendemain la bouche en cœur et tu voudrais… quoi ? Que j'oublie ces dernières années ? Que j'oublié Greg aussi ? C'est ça ?

- C'était idiot, admit Sherlock d'une voix faible.

- Ah oui, ça je le confirme. »

John essuya ses yeux humides puis passa une main rageuse sur son visage. Quitter Greg ? C'était absurde. Et même si lui y avait vaguement pensé un quart de seconde, il s'en sentait d'ailleurs suffisamment mal, ce n'était déjà plus d'actualité. Sherlock devait le comprendre.

« J'aime Greg.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu débarques… Bon sang, si tu es venu ici justement c'est que tu es au courant pour lui et moi.

- Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit, je t'observais souvent. Je t'ai vu te rapprocher de lui.

- Alors comment peux-tu penser qu'il ne compte pas dans l'équation ?

- Je pensais… j'ai cru que lui et toi ce n'était pas sérieux. Que vous étiez simplement ensemble pour que toi tu te remettes et que lui gère son divorce. Comme un… échange de bons procédés.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Un échange de bons procédés ? Contrairement à toi, Greg et moi sommes des êtres humains. Nous sommes ensemble parce que nous nous aimons.

- Je m'en rends compte à présent. »

Ils interrompirent leur échange en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis claquer.

« John ? Je suis venu aussi vite que possible, ça avait l'air urgent, s'exclama Greg depuis le couloir.

- Je suis dans la cuisine bébé.

- Tu l'as prévenu ? s'étonna Sherlock.

- Bien sûr. Il faut que tu comprennes que Greg fait partie de ma vie désormais. »

Tandis que le cadet esquissait une grimace, le policier entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se pass… Bordel ! Sherlock ! »

L'interpellé lui adressa un sourire moqueur, ravi d'être parvenu à le surprendre ainsi, même si les circonstances ne prêtaient pas vraiment à pérorer.

« Bonjour Lestrade.

- Bonjour ? Et c'est tout ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pressentant que Sherlock ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, John décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

« Comme tu le vois Sherlock est vivant. Il a passé ces deux dernières années à traquer les hommes de Moriarty. »

Lestrade réalisa alors que depuis un bon moment les forces de l'ordre avaient effectivement constaté que nombre de grands criminels liés à feu Moriarty disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Cela sentait les Holmes à plein nez tout ça. Pour autant ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale à cet instant. Il s'approcha plutôt de John, prenant d'autorité sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu vas bien toi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

- Je gère. »

Greg hocha la tête, tentant au mieux de cacher son malaise en reportant son attention sur Sherlock. Parce qu'il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que ce retour inopiné signifiait. Il allait perdre John. Celui-ci, même s'il s'en défendait, éprouvait encore bien trop de choses pour le cadet. Lui ne pourrait jamais faire le poids face à cela. Pourtant il refusait d'accepter de capituler sans se battre. Quelque soit le prix à payer, quelque soit le résultat, il se battrait de toutes ses forces pour refuser cette défaite inévitable.

Ressentant son trouble, John se sentit une fois de plus obligé de prendre la parole.

« Sherlock est venu pour… »

_Me demander de te quitter, de repartir avec lui_, faillit-il continuer, mais à l'ultime seconde il estima que c'était humiliant pour le détective. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir cru ainsi prêt à quitter son compagnon, mais d'un autre côté il comprenait, et acceptait surtout, tout de même ses motivations. Celui-ci avait mis son existence entre parenthèse pendant tout ce temps et il souhaitait reprendre cette vie telle qu'il avait été obligé de la laisser. C'était logique. Tout comme c'était logique que lui soit au contraire allé de l'avant. Ils n'en étaient que plus éloignés l'un de l'autre désormais.

« Sherlock est venu pour nous annoncer la nouvelle », reprit donc le médecin.

Le détective s'empressa de hocher la tête.

« Eh bien…, s'exclama Lestrade, c'est surprenant mais je suis ravi de te retrouver là

- C'est faux ! contra le cadet.

- Sherlock !

- Eh bien quoi John ? Regarde son visage, son regard… Il a peur. C'est ça Lestrade, n'est-ce pas ? Vous craigniez que John ne reparte avec moi, qu'il vous oubli. »

John, comprenant la portée de ces propos, se tourna vivement vers son compagnon, fixant son regard bleu dans les prunelles sombres.

« Greg, c'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Il a toujours raison, non ? marmonna Lestrade avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Greg ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! s'écria vivement le policier en lâchant brusquement sa main. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Je sais combien tu l'as aimé ! Combien ça a été dur pour toi de te remettre de…

- Mais je t'aime », plaida John, qui tombais à présent des nus.

Pour lui cela n'avait jamais fait le moindre doute et voir à présent son compagnon douter faisait mal, terriblement mal. Comme s'il n'était jamais parvenu à instaurer un climat de confiance au sein de son couple. C'était terriblement frustrant.

Et Greg, inconscient de son trouble, en rajouta une couche de surcroît.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé autant que lui. »

_Foutu complexe d'infériorité !_ songea John avec hargne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton plus mordant qu'il n'aurait voulu – ce que lui confirma le regard blessé que porta Greg sur lui – mais c'était sorti tout seul. Je t'aime Greg ! Et je n'ai jamais songé à te quitter. Au début de notre relation c'est qu'il m'arrivait de m'interroger sur mes sentiments. Lorsque je me demandais si je te quitterais si Sherlock revenait par quelques miracles dans ma vie, longtemps je me suis dit que oui. Et puis un jour j'ai enfin pensé que non, j'ai réalisé que pour moi tu comptais plus que tout, que je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde, et certainement pas pour lui. C'était une question pour la forme à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui que je suis devant le fait accompli, je sais ce qu'il en est. Tu es celui que j'aime, il n'y a que toi. »

S'interrompant, il esquissa un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme avant de s'en éloigner pour s'approcher de Sherlock, qui n'avait cessé de le fixer avec une tristesse évidente. John porta la main à sa joue et la caressa lentement.

« Sherlock, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer tout à fait, mais j'ai refait ma vie. Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas tout quitter pour moi, je n'ai pas ton courage.

- Je sais, souffla Sherlock. Au fond de moi je pense que je savais que ça se passerait ainsi. J'espérais seulement…

- Je comprends. C'est normal. Ecoute, tu vas retourner t'installer à Baker Street, ton frère paye le loyer depuis que… Bref, il tenu à continuer après mon départ. Je pensais que c'était par nostalgie, pour entretenir ton souvenir… qu'en sais-je ? Je comprends mieux à présent. Mrs. Hudson sera ravie de retrouver l'un de ses petits. Quant à nous… On peut reprendre notre collaboration comme avant, ça m'a tellement manqué, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Je pourrai même passer la nuit là-bas parfois, dans mon ancienne chambre, Greg sera d'accord je suppose. Pour le reste… nous redeviendrons les amis que nous étions avant. »

_Avant que nous ne sortions ensemble, avant tout ce gâchis._ Ils y pensèrent tous les deux, mais aucun ne le formula à voix haute. C'était bien inutile.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, John se blottit contre le détective, qui l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, et laissa les larmes trop longtemps contenues couler enfin. Il était certain que Greg comprendrait cet acte, lui de toute façon en avait trop besoin. La dernière heure avait été riche en émotions et il prenait seulement conscience de la véritable information qui en ressortait, la seule qui comptait vraiment. Sherlock était revenu ! Et de cela il était heureux.

« Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé », articula-t-il, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de son ami.

Sherlock se contenta de hocher la tête tout en promenant une main apaisante dans son dos. Rassuré par la tournure qu'avait pris les choses, Greg, à quelques pas d'eux, les fixa un instant avec bienveillance puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il en avait douté au départ, mais les propos de John avait su le convaincre, finalement il ne le perdrait pas, alors il pouvait bien leur offrir du temps pour ce qui ressemblait à des adieux. La situation ne serait pas simple, apprendre à refaire confiance à Sherlock, qui les avait trompés durant si longtemps, s'annonçait long. Il se doutait bien que John aurait effectivement du mal avec cela, lui qui avait été trahi bien plus que tous les autres, mais Greg lui-même se demandait qu'il serait capable dans un avenir proche de refaire appel au détective, aussi bien pour le travail que pour des raisons plus personnelles. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci avait agi pour de bonnes raisons, mais il n'était pas certain d'être capable de faire table rase de ce qui s'était passé. Cela l'attristait en vérité. Sherlock avait été un ami, un très bon ami… Rien n'aura été simple décidément dans cette affaire… Exactement ce qu'aurait souhaité Moriarty.

Quand John le rejoignit peu après, il le trouva accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, occupé à fumer, habitude que l'aîné n'avait plus que lorsqu'il était nerveux, pas étonnant au vu des circonstances donc. Le médecin ne lui dit jamais que Sherlock et lui venaient de s'embrasser. Un long baiser, profond, intense mais qui avait également un goût d'amertume. Le dernier baiser. Celui qui disait que l'un et l'autre acceptaient cette séparation, que c'était la seule chose à envisager.

Le blond devina la question qui retenait son compagnon alors il acquiesça avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne te quitterai pas Greg. Jamais.

- Pardon d'en avoir douté.

- Pardon de t'avoir donné des raisons de douter. Je t'aime Greg.

- Je t'aime. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui ne venait que confirmer tout cela puis se prirent par la main.

« Sherlock est dans la salle de bain. Je crois qu'il a besoin de reprendre contenance loin des regards indiscrets. Ensuite il veut retourner à Baker Street et… il aimerait que nous l'accompagnions. Greg, je veux être là pour lui dans les semaines à venir. Il va devoir se réhabituer à la vie normale, ou aussi normale que possible selon ses critères. Et je veux l'aider.

- Bien sûr. Il va te manquer, hein ?

- Je l'ai perdu voilà deux ans et depuis j'ai fait mon deuil. Le Sherlock qui est désormais ici n'est plus mon compagnon et c'est aussi bien.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Lestrade.

- Certain. La vie à tes côtés est la plus belle des aventures et je refuse de rater ça.

- Merci John, chuchota Greg avec émotion. Je ne pensais pas représenter autant pour toi.

- Tu comptes plus que tout », le rassura le médecin.

Et pour confirmer cela, il attira son compagnon à lui, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Les prochaines semaines seraient difficiles, c'était certain et tous les deux le savaient. Pourtant c'était ensemble qu'ils s'en sortiraient, de cela ils n'avaient plus le moindre doute. Le retour de Sherlock, malgré les complications qu'il apportait avec lui, semblait également avoir prouvé aux deux amants qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Se tenant la main, ils sourirent lorsque le cadet, décidément bien peu sûr de lui à cet instant, apparut dans la pièce. L'un et l'autre eurent l'impression fugace d'avoir un enfant bien à eux subitement.

THE END.


End file.
